


look at you (now look at me)

by Anonymous



Series: where is the sight of dawn [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic or Romantic? You decide, as in, everyone but yoshiho is mentioned, haruto's in like a coma, ish? drabble for me, mashiho just cares too much, sorry buddy, take yoshiho as you will, uhhh, yoshinori there to tell him 2 take care of urself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "last time you ate?""don't know.""slept?""don't know.""showered?""don't know."yoshinori stared at mashiho, clearly unhappy with the answers, and tilted his head to the side. his eyebrow quirked up when he asked, "last time you checked on haruto?"—yoshinori knows mashiho needs to come home.
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori & Takata Mashiho, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Takata Mashiho
Series: where is the sight of dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	look at you (now look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "how you like that" by blackpink but its not the same context (it does fit though...you'll see). definitely not bringing out the boss bitch here! is this a little fast paced? i don't know and probably could care less. uh also sorry the summary and beginning lines are the same i know it makes me go eh too but its fine it works. onto the fic now

"last time you ate?"

"don't know."

"slept?"

"don't know."

"showered?"

"don't know."

yoshinori stared at mashiho, clearly unhappy with the answers, and tilted his head to the side. his eyebrow quirked up when he asked, "last time you checked on haruto?"

the older knew he hit the spot when mashiho visibly froze at the younger's name, mentally patting himself on the back. he knew that it'd work. it was a sensitive topic considering the younger's state _and_ that mashiho wasn't the most unreadable person to yoshinori...but sensitivity over that wasn't his concern right now. right now, there was mashiho directly in front of him, and mashiho to be worried about. haruto can come later. he always waits patiently.

the younger's eyes widened slightly at the question, and yoshinori's eyes flicked down to catch mashiho's knuckles shifting under his skin to grip his own hands tighter, top hand beginning to rub at the indents of the bottom. "27 minutes ago, 1:30am." the older could hear mashiho's voice wavering, even if his demeanor stayed the same. the forced stability wasn't foreign to yoshinori (as he's had to do so as well, on multiple occasions, being one of the oldest), and neither was his meticulous attitude towards things he cared about. of course, that included the youngest japanese boy on the bed beside the pair.

"mashi..."

said boy cut him off. "i know."

"doesn't look like you do. see, you're trembling," yoshinori reached to take mashiho's hands in his, rubbing over his knuckles gently. he frowned at the crescent indents that had been left there from the younger's nails making it a little too deep and pressed slightly harder at those areas, mashiho not missing the pressure that the other was applying. "he'll be fine here, they got him. your dorm mates are waiting for you at home."

"they're not...up, right?" mashiho looked up to yoshinori for a moment before immediately turning his attention back to haruto, afraid that if he were to look away, something would happen. he continued to stare at haruto's chest, making sure it was moving ( ~~making sure haruto was still breathing~~ ).

"only jihoon. he and i sent doyoung and jeongwoo to bed."

mashiho took in yoshinori's words, knowing they were carefully chosen enough for him to read through the lines. "so the other two were waiting for me then," yoshinori nodded, and mashiho let out a light, solemn chuckle, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "they're cute." a pause, before mashiho spoke again. "i burnt myself out, didn't i? focused on haruto for too long and kept you all waiting for me." he looked up at yoshinori with shining eyes, from the gloss or the moonlight he didn't know, unsure of how the older was going to answer.

"not bad, mashi, you just have learn to be careful with it," yoshinori smiled back, slightly reassured at mashiho's turnaround in attitude, and in turn reassuring mashiho of everything he needed to know. "let's go home so you can wash up, i know before-mashi wouldn't be happy with the state current-mashi's in right now."

said boy gave a wet laugh at that, tears finally beginning to form at his eyes. the older's eyes widened now, surprised, and the younger shook his head as he looked down, holding up his hands to dissipate the forming worry. "i-it's not a bad crying," mashiho said hurriedly, already sensing yoshinori's concern, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. the other boy grabbed his hands again at that. "i-i'm just laughing at how much of a dumbass i am, to not realize what i've b-been putting myself through," hearing the other let out a breath of relief, mashiho continued, voice cracking it's way through the explanation. "you had to come over here b-because i wouldn't go home. this, this shouldn't have happened."

"you can't change that now, can you? i'm already here silly, in front of you. all you can do is change what you do from here on out." yoshinori gave mashiho's arms a few tugs before the younger finally stood up, weight leaning on yoshinori's chest through his head.

"y-yeah. change from here on out." he parroted with a mumble, tears wetting the front of yoshinori's shirt. mashiho giggled when he imagined the sight of yoshinori walking down a hallway of doctors and nurses, pulling mashiho with him with two dark circles on the middle of his shirt, front and center. the older pat his head at the small sound of happiness, combing his finger through the smaller boy's hair.

yoshinori waited until there was no more sniffling, waited for mashiho to return the hug rather than simply lean on his chest (which he wasn't bothered by, no, he could never be bothered by mashiho needing something to lean on). he continued to pat mashiho's head softly and hummed some random tune, eerily similar to "twinkle twinkle" (and maybe it was, for both mashiho and haruto, but he wouldn't say that). "let's go see jihoon?"

mashiho looked over to haruto, then to the window, and back at yoshinori. a few seconds passed before he was able to answer with a mere whisper of

"okay. let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> pee  
> dorm 1 <3 jline <3
> 
> dont know why i am writing at all right now and publishing this but sadness leads to impulsivity i guess so here we are ao3 and also sorry.
> 
> i wanted to develop more (add asahi for jline pain, that's what i wanted to do) but this seems like a good ending to me tbh. maybe in the future. i have not been so quickly satisfied with a work in a while. besides that, comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
